Nami
Nami is the navigator/cartographer of the Straw Hat Pirates. Her dream is to draw a map of the entire world, which she was unable to realize until Luffy managed to free her and her island from the tyrannical rule of the Fishman pirate Arlong. She is the adoptive daughter of Bellemère, adoptive younger sister of Nojiko, and girlfriend/fiancé of Monkey D. Luffy. Nami is also the main female protagonist of the One Piece series. Profile and Stats *'Full Name': Nami *'Alias': Cat Burglar *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Female *'Age': 20 *'Birthday': July 3 *'Classification': Human, Straw Hat Pirates Navigator *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 50 kg (110 lb) *'Measurement(s)': 98-58-88 (40-24-36) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Brown *'Hair Color': Orange *'Allies': *'Enemies': *'Attire': Green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider blue jeans, leather black belt around her waist with a "B" (Beli) symbol, orange high-heeled sandals, New World Log Pose, golden bracelet, and pearl earrings *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Art of Weather, Haki (Armament Haki), Expert Staff Specialist, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Navigation and Cartography Expertise, Expert Thief *'Standard Equipment': Magic Clima-Tact *'Weaknesses': Lacks physical prowess aside from staff fighting and her Clima-Tact. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Thunderbolt Tempo, Cyclone Tempo, Heat Ball, Cool Ball, Thunder Ball, Mirage Tempo, Mirage Tempo: Fattah Morgana, Gust Sword, Black Ball: Raiun Rod, Thunder Trap, Heat Egg, Milky Ball, Milky Road, Rain Tempo, Weather Egg, Thunder Breed Tempo Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class *'Attack Potency': Small Building level to City Block level *'Speed': Superhuman movement speed with Hypersonic+ attack and reaction speeds, and High Hypersonic attack speed with lightning bolts *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': At least Building level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Hundred Meters *'Intelligence': Super Genius *'Fighting Ability': Trainee Appearance Nami is a slim, attractive young woman of average height, with long, waist-length, orange hair and light brown eyes. She has a very curvaceous, hourglass figure, coupled with large breasts and curvy hips. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She has a blue tattoo on her left shoulder, which represents mikan, and pinwheels (a homage to Bellmère, Nojiko, and Genzo, respectively). On her left wrist, she wears the New World Log Pose, which she needs in order to be the navigator of the ship in the New World, and a gold bracelet, given to her by her sister, Nojiko. Like most characters, she changes her clothes on a daily basis, but her main outfit consists of a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider blue jeans (that expose some of her hips), held by a leather black belt around her waist with a "B" (Beli) symbol on it where she can also keep the pieces of her Magic Clima-Tact on the right side, orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. Personality Nami is mature, level-headed, intelligence and tough on the surface, but has a kind, caring and energetic personality inside. Despite her calm and friendly demeanor, she has an extremely short fuse and is quick to lose her temper, often overreacting and hitting anyone for their childish actions, making many to fear her and not invoke her wrath. She also has a soft side for children, acting like a motherly figure towards them and attack anyone who abuses children. She can also be quite bossy to ordering the crew around when Luffy isn't in charge. Nami has survived many close shaves by relying on her exceptional intelligence and trickery. She often takes a logical approach in her thinking process, trying to vie for the best case scenario in any situation. If she instinctively feels she cannot win or would be a hindrance for victory, she feels no shame in fleeing whenever she can. A slight chance of success may have Nami pursue with dogged determination. Compassionate to someone's woes, however, her genuine desire to help them may foil any schemes she hatched in advance. She is very honest in displaying her emotions, whether it be her vehement irritation with Luffy's impossible sounding fantasies or her jubilation in exploring a new island. Enjoying luxuries whenever possible, Nami is easily the greediest member of the Straw Hats. She loves to lavish herself in riches and trendy fashion, patronizing her comrades when they pass up a chance to earn treasure. Her penchant for stealing remains even when she is freed from Arlong, and she may even sacrifice others to obtain the grand prize for herself. Despite her stinginess with sharing her loot, her love for money doesn't overrule her loyalties. She forsakes it entirely if her crew members' lives are in danger. Plot Abilities Art of Weather: Nami's fighting style focuses mainly on the manipulation of the weather of her surroundings, also known as the "Art of Weather". Which combined with her extensive knowledge of the oceanography and weather systems, can also be used for devastating results in combat. *'Magic Clima-Tact': A Bo-staff that Nami utilizes with her fighting style, Art of Weather. It takes the appearance of a long, thin staff colored cyan that can split into three separate parts, and it is kept in a holster on Nami's belt. **'Basics' ***'Heat Ball': Produced from the "Heat Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Heat Ball is a red bubble of heated air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It heats up the temperature of the area surrounding it. ***'Cool Ball': Produced from the "Cool Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Cool Ball is a blue bubble of cold air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It cools down the temperature of the area surrounding it. ***'Thunder Ball': Produced from the "Electric Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Thunder Ball is a yellow bubble of electrified air that comes out of the other end of the pole and drifts along in the air. It electrifies the air of the area surrounding it. **'Battle Uses' ***'Thunderbolt Tempo': Nami uses "Cool Ball" to make the air cooler while she uses "Heat Ball" to suck up the moisture. The heated air then rises and collides with the cold air. The air then condenses and creates a cloud. Nami continues to enlarge the cloud by producing more "Heat Balls" and "Cool Balls." Finally, she uses a "Thunder Ball" to electrify the cloud. Soon after, a large, powerful lightning bolt strikes one or multiple opponents. Unfortunately due to its increased range and power after its previous upgrade, the lightning strikes everything and everyone within its attack zone. ***'Cyclone Tempo': Nami puts the "Heat Pole" and "Cool Pole" together like an X''' on the top of the "Electric Pole". She swings it like a bat, and the X detaches from the "Electric Pole" spinning towards her opponent. When the X hits, the hot and cold airs collide and create a massive wind that'll blow her opponent away. The X will return to Nami like a boomerang. ***'''Mirage Tempo: Nami use the "Cool Ball" in a dry and hot environment to change the air density and create a mirage of herself. The extreme difference in temperature causes major light refraction, allowing Nami to disappear and create an illusory copy of herself, or even cloak herself in a blanket of air to make herself invisible. ****'Mirage Tempo: Fattah Morgana': An upgraded version of the "Mirage Tempo" technique that creates multiple images of Nami using reflections and refractions within the air. The images that are created consist of a long and tall skinny version, a short or kid version, a fat version, a big, muscular version, and a relatively normal looking version of Nami. Only one of these images is the real Nami, however, it isn't necessarily the normal looking one. Each of these images is capable of moving in unison with the real Nami due to their reflective nature. Any attack Nami produces while surrounded by these images will also be replicated, creating a barrage of projectiles. Although only a few attacks are real, this tactic confuses even fast opponents into getting hit. ***'Gust Sword': Nami points one of the Magic Clima-Tact pieces at an enemy and it emits a strong gust of wind, strong enough to send someone twice her size flying. ***'Black Ball: Raiun Rod' (Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod): Nami makes a long chain of dark clouds come out of her Magic Clima-Tact. She then swings the cloud chain around her, electrocuting anyone within range of it. ***'Thunder Trap': Nami creates three dark clouds, in what appears to be a triangular formation. When someone passes through the middle, the clouds electrocute it. ***'Heat Egg': Nami creates a small bubble on the tip of one of the three segments of her Clima-Tact. The bubble produces immense heat which can melt snow easily. ***'Milky Ball': Nami produces many giant balls made out of Sea Clouds which are able to survive on the Blue Sea. She then gathers up all of the balls and creates a wall with them, to hold back her opponent(s). This technique is similar to Milky Road. ***'Weather Egg': Nami launches a large egg, which hatches to reveal a particular kind of weather. ****'Thunder Breed Tempo': After launching the egg at her opponent, she then commands it to hatch, calling it "Lightning-chan", which then releases a large thundercloud, similar to Eneru's Deathpiea ability, albeit on a smaller scale. After creating thunderclouds above her enemy, Nami can then take control of the lightning using her Clima-Tact, concentrating all of the lightning in the cloud into one blast and guiding it towards her opponent(s) to strike them down, making escape nearly impossible. ****'Rain Tempo': After the egg hatches and releases dark clouds, Nami calls down rain, affecting the temperature and humidity and creating fog and mist. ***'Milky Road': Nami creates a path made out of Sea Clouds, which are able to survive on the Blue Sea unlike normal Sea Clouds. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armaments Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. So far, Nami has only mastered one during the timeskip. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Navigator Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:One Piece Characters